Until the Day I Die
by rememberember
Summary: What if Gary actually still cared for Timmy? What if he actually noticed Timmy's breakdown? What if he was there when Timmy was about to shoot himself? Would Timmy have lived? AU of Anybody Who Cares


**So, this is kinda a "what if"/ Gary's POV during the day before the incident for Anybody Who Cares. I'll still do his POV of what happens after, when I have the time to write it. I started this during summer vacation and finished it during Christmas vacation, but I still had to get it all typed out. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Fairly Odd Parents (Fop is an actual word, look it up!)**

**Song "Until the Day I Die" belongs to Story of the Year**

**Story belongs to me**

**Video I got idea from belongs to VandettaCosplay**

* * *

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you  
_

Timmy was lying on his bed, all alone in his room. He was planning out how the next day would turn out. He had managed to find a gun and a few bullets (which his idiot father had practically just given to him) to use as a first resort. But he was thinking about all the memories he had, the good and the bad, and was deciding if he really should kill himself. He still remembered that promise he made to himself that he would protect the ones he loves until he dies. He had never expected that day to come so quick.

Gary was lying on the bed in the room Remy had let him use. He was staring at the ceiling, remembering all the good times he had with Timmy when they were five. They went through a lot together, and it always hurt to remember the day he was abandoned and stuck in Timmy's head for five years. When he became real, he was upset with Timmy for leaving him but never really hated the boy. He never meant for Timmy to break down like he did earlier.

_As years go by_

_I'll race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

* * *

The two five-year-old boys were playing together in the wide open field. No one else was with them, but it didn't matter. They were too caught up in their own enjoyment.

When they finally were out of breath, they collapsed on the grass lying next to each other, and just watched the clouds above their heads.

"Timmy?" the raven haired boy asked.

Timmy turned his head to face his friend. "Yeah Gary?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are. We'll always be best friends."

"But…what if something happens to me?"

Timmy frowned and sat up, his eyes never leaving Gary's. "Gary, I'd rather die before I lose you."

Gary instantly shot up. "Don't say that, you might jinx something!"

Timmy only laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to die because you're never going to leave me. Right?"

* * *

Gary smiled. "Right!"

_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was_

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

Timmy couldn't believe his eyes. His former imaginary friend was standing right there in front of the classroom alongside someone else whom he thought he'd never see again. How they had gotten here, especially together, was far beyond him. The last time he saw either of them was about a year ago; Gary was left on Unwished Island in the Bermuda Triangle, and Remy was stuck at the F.U.N. Academy. So how did they get here? And why did they have to come back?

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

'_Cause I know I still do_

Timmy watched Gary talk with the popular kids as he got some stuff from his locker. It was just like the last time Gary had come to his school, he was too busy with everyone else that he didn't want to hang out with him. The pink-hatted boy had many emotions bubbling through him; frustration, betrayal, and a bit of joy, but mostly loneliness. With all his other friends gone, there was no one that he could really turn to. As he walked away from the group, he didn't notice that Gary had been watching him go.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

Gary and Remy had just stepped into the cafeteria when they noticed Timmy was sitting alone at a table. Gary suggested to Remy that they should sit with him, but Remy either ignored or misunderstood him, because the next thing he knew they were standing around Timmy and taunting him. Gary tried to keep his cool through this and tried to use lighter insults as to not hurt Timmy too much, but not too light so Remy wouldn't think he'd gone soft. When Trixie had come over to invite them to sit with her, he gave one final remark to Timmy before leaving. He thought it wasn't much, but Timmy's reaction showed that he had gone too far.

_Should I bite my tongue_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

Gary was distracted with guilt all throughout lunch. He really wanted to apologise to Timmy, but he wasn't sure how he could explain it. It wasn't likely Timmy would be very forgiving in his current state. None of the other popular kids, including Remy, were paying much attention to him. Finally, when lunch was over, Gary watched as Timmy got up from the table and left in a huff of fury. Gary wasted no time as he put away his own tray and ran after the other buck-toothed boy. He needed to make sure that he hadn't fallen apart completely.

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll stay remember when_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

"Timmy, wait up!" Gary called out as he had caught up to Timmy. The pink hatted boy turned around to face his ex-imaginary friend.

"What do you want?" he spat out the words, the tome in his voice was filled with venom.

Gary halted; he was caught off-guard by that outburst. He soon snapped out of it, and started talking. "Timmy," he sighed, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What? That I'm an unwanted mistake? That I'm a selfish brat that can't do anything right? That I'm a freak who wears pink? That I'm a loser who has no friends?" Gary could see the pain in Timmy's eyes grow stronger after each sentence. "No thanks, I already know that."

Gary was shocked. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is, and you know it!" Timmy screamed, and he pinned Gary to the wall with his hands at Gary's throat. "Everyone's been pointing that out all week. I especially don't need you and Remy back in my life to make things harder for me. So do me a favour, and just leave me alone for the rest of my life."

Gary could see the fire blazing in Timmy's eyes grow stronger with every word. "But…don't you remember when…we were five and-"Gary struggled and was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Timmy screamed, unable to look Gary in the eyes any longer. "I…I HATE YOU!"

After that was said, Timmy released his grasp on Gary and let him fall to the floor. Before Gary could say anything else, he had already turned and ran away.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill y heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

Completely stunned, Gary just sat there staring in the direction Timmy had gone. It wasn't until Remy had come looking for him that he had finally snapped out of his trance. But throughout the rest of the day at school, he wasn't really paying attention to anyone else around him. All he could think about was Timmy's breakdown earlier in the hall.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

At the end of the day, Gary had found Timmy walking home with no one else. His fairies weren't even with him disguised as little pink and green birds, or squirrels, or anything. There weren't even any blinking eyes on his backpack. How could they just leave him to end up like this? He almost thought about asking Timmy where they were, but then the thought that they were taken away crossed his mind, so he thought against it. Besides, it wasn't a good idea to keep adding fuel to the fire. So he just got on the bus with Remy, catching one last glance at Timmy.

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

At lunch the next day, Gary had noticed when Timmy had kissed Tootie and then fled to the bathroom. What he didn't notice was when he started walking over to the bathroom and that Remy was following him.

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

There was something telling Gary that something was not right with Timmy. He slowly opened the door to the boys' bathroom and peered inside. He could hear things rustling around, like Timmy was looking for something. Curiosity overcame him (plus he could feel Remy edging him on), so he finally decided to step inside to see what was going on. What those two boys saw had them frozen with horror.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

Timmy was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his eyes closed and a gun pointed to the side of his head. His mouth moved, indicating that he was saying something but it was inaudible to the other boys in the room, but Timmy was unaware of their presence.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

"STOP!" Gary and Remy screamed as they charged into the bathroom.

Startled by the screams, Timmy opened his eyes and lowered the gun from his head. Upon realizing who they were, his eyes filled with a fiery rage.

"You!" he exclaimed menacingly. "What do you want from me? My life is already a living Hell, and I just want to put an end to it."

"Timmy, please." Gary pleaded, hoping there was still some sanity left within him. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry for what I did and-"

"Oh really?" Timmy interrupted, and pointed the gun at Gary, his fingers never leaving the trigger. "You're sorry for taking away my friends & the girl I once loved, and for trying to kill me **twice**?!"

"Timmy, try to understa-"

"And you!" He turned to Remy and pointed the gun to him. "You think you're so much better than me just because you're rich! You tried to take everything away from me, including my fairies. When we made that truce after Cupid's stupid 'scavenger hunt', you lied and trapped me, Chester, and AJ at the F.U.N. Academy. I thought I wouldn't have to see you again, but you just LOVE to make my life miserable, don't you?!"

Remy opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it, and hung his head in shame.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

"You know, I could just kill both of you right now," Timmy said in a murderous tone, a twisted smile forming on his face as he aimed the gun back and forth between the two boys in front of him. Their eyes pleaded him to not do anything.

"But, it's time for **me **to say goodbye." In the blink of an eye, he raised the gun back to his head and pulled the trigger. Gary and Remy were still in shock to immediately realize what had happened.

_Until the day I die,_

_Until the day I die!_

When they finally came back from their state of shock, Remy ran out of the room for help and Gary slowly moved towards him former friend. He fell to his knees right beside him, and turned Timmy's head so his face could be shown. He looked into those now lifeless eyes and screamed. It wasn't a trick, he really was gone. Gary buried his face into his hands and broke down into tears, until two men came inside, grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away. He struggled and kept crying out Timmy's name, until he suddenly grew tired and weak. And with that, his world went dark.

Forever.

* * *

**You're probably going to cry now that I actually did kill Timmy as well as Gary, but I didn't know how they could live in this one. I always thought that Timmy and Gary would have this special bond between them, that they would age the same and Gary would die when Timmy dies.**

**Trust me, I wasn't too thrilled about writing it, but I already have a lot of things I want to write down before I forget them.  
**

**Please don't flame this if you didn't like it.**


End file.
